1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling loudspeaker, and more particularly, to a loudspeaker on whose housing is provided with position-adjustable fixing pieces and spring seats hanging on a speaker seat while the speaker seat includes hooks and tension springs. Accordingly, the ceiling loudspeaker in accordance with the present invention is convenient in assembly and stable in connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional ceiling loudspeaker, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a fixing seat 200 on the ceiling while a housing 100 thereof passes through a through hole prearranged on the ceiling 400 and is then screwed on the fixing seat 200 of the housing 100 by a screw 2001 passing through a through hole prearranged at top of the housing 100. The housing 100 is locked on the ceiling 400 by means of the arrangement of the fixing seat 200. Thereafter, a speaker seat 300 is mounted at the inner side of the housing 100. Accordingly, a conventional ceiling loudspeaker is completed.
However, the aforementioned structure of the conventional ceiling loudspeaker has its drawbacks. The fixing seat 200 is constructed by a narrow bent bar so that the ceiling loudspeaker is unstably placed. Besides, in assembly, the screw hole is uneasy to be aligned. Therefore, the fixing seat 200 is often moved or even fall down, thereby causing the inconvenience in assembly.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,339 discloses a speaker mounting assembly in which clips and springs are utilized to fix the peripheral rim of speaker onto a ceiling. In addition, the clips and the spring are also used to mount the speaker together with can on the panel. However, this fixing structure can't achieve a free adjustment in accordance with requirements of different thickness.